


Flirtin' with Disaster

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's eyes were gorgeous, and hot, and if the angel had turned him into some kind of honest to god sex slave, he was going to have his fuzzy winged balls on a platter beside a baked potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtin' with Disaster

Dean was pretty sure he had this thing down.

It wasn't like it was all that hard, really. Or, okay, yeah, maybe it _was_ all that hard, but not difficult. Not once he'd figured out exactly what made Cas all hot and bothered and horny, anyway.

Dean Winchester knew all about horny.

He was pretty sure that he was either living in a time bubble or Castiel was otherwise tweaking at the world because there had to be other things they could be doing instead of hanging out there. There were definitely other things they needed to be doing, but... He could think to bend over the car.

In fact, he could enjoy the shit out of bending over the car. He was wearing a tattered t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass like a second skin, and he could feel Castiel's eyes on him as if they were hands.

Castiel's eyes were gorgeous, and hot, and if the angel had turned him into some kind of honest to god sex slave, he was going to have his fuzzy winged balls on a platter beside a baked potato. For now it felt kind of good to fuck with him, though. Well, and to _fuck_ with him, but more the teasing thing.

In Dean's experience, teasing was something chicks did. He was almost always good to go for sex type relations, so teasing wasn't any kind of vitally necessary response for him, or it hadn't been, anyway. Not until he realized just how hot it made Cas when he worked on crap.

Mmmmm. That had been one fucking awesome learning experience.

The hotter Cas was, the more pent up he was, the better it was. There had been a lot of sex in Dean's life, a wide range of tastes and styles, and getting fucked by Castiel was up there at the top. Getting fucked by three days of horny Castiel was even better.

Now he just had to work it a little more to get him riled up enough to come and get it.

Standing up, Dean rubbed his forearm across his forehead and laid down the wrench he'd been using. Reaching down, he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off, and wow. If he'd thought Cas's gaze had weight before, he was pretty sure it was on fire now.

He shifted, rocking on his heels, and just watched, arms stiffly at his side, almost restrained while he watched and watched. Dean scratched at his stomach, and Castiel groaned.

Aw, yeah. He totally had every ounce of attention all for himself, and it felt good. Now if Cas would just let go enough to fuck him there while he was bent over his baby, life would be so good.

He just watched, though, lingering. Dean bent in for a moment, and then looked up again, not quite surprised that Castiel had seemed to move three feet closer. It was kind of like feeding feral cats sometimes.

"Hey, Cas. You wanna hand me that spanner?" Never mind that he had no idea what excuse he'd need to give for wanting it. Didn't matter.

Cas leaned in, handed it to him, and then leaned back, still watching his ass closely.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
